prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I. Marlene King/@comment-156.34.153.123-20130307222948
'Expectations for season four. ' - This is the last season of Pretty Little Liars. I like the show, but another year and I think people will be over it. I'm actually afraid that everything will become boring. So I think it would be so great, if this is the season. - Ali's killer will be in jail. - Maya is alive. - It takes place immediately after the events of season 3. - Emily tells Maya about everything about -A. - No more Paily. - Emily choose Maya over Paige because she still loves Maya, she never stop loving her. - Aria and Ezra break up for a couple of weeks, because she needs to reflect about what she really wants to do in her life. But she understands that she's sure about one thing: him and his son Malcome. - Big -A, after been revelead, explains how the -A team was born, how it raised, how it died. I would like to hear his/her voice background with flashbacks of everything what Ali ever done to them very bad. - Emily is very glad that Maya is alive, she thinks Maya was murdered but she was kidnapped by -A the whole time Emily tells Maya she never stop loving her and never loose her ever again ever and they have sex couple times everyday. - Paige kidnapped Emily and force her to get back together with her but Emily refuse she still loves Maya and she always have abd she always will, she tells Paige the reason she dates her because she can move on but she never did because she still in love with Maya. - Maya and the liars saves Emily from Paige. - Emaya hug and kiss in front of Paige and the liars, Paige gets angry. - Paige killed herself in Radley because she is crazy obssessed with Emily. - Hanna finally talks again with her father. she understands that he wants to be part of her life for now, but she still loves him, and she is happy to see that he still cares about her. - Mona sees Hanna at the Apple Rose Grill. They don't talk, but Mona tells her good luck". - In the very last scene, the liars think about the past, what they have done, how much they have suffered, and how much they have grown since they met Alison. They leave Rosewood Emaya, Haleb but not Ezria and Malcome they want to stay in Rosewood as a family and Spencer and Toby stay too. 'Season 4B and finale ' - More A-Team members revealed. Seriously, it will drag out too much if they decide to reveal it every fianle, and it will become less important, when in fact, it is VERY important (let alone Big A). - Mona quits the -A team because she feels guilty and miss her friendship with Hanna. - Focus more on Alison and what really happened to her, rather then A and thinks she knows about Alison while she was kidnapped. - Maya never know Alison at all, but she will help the liars and Mona. - More Mona and More Emaya. - less relationships (honestly, there are also some straight guys watching this show too who don't give a damn about Ezria, Spoby, they say ''They hate ''Paily so much because they have no chemistry and its gross ''etc) - In the finale, one of the liars see someone in a red coat again, and they realize that this is the New Big A. They now realize that Toby and Mona were simply slaves for this person. - On 3B Finale Emily and Maya will talk about moving in together after everything they been through. - The connection between A, N.A.T, Jenna, Lucas, Toby and Ali's killer-- it will all be revealed in the finale. All other remaining loose ends are clarified. - Maya is really worried for what happens to both her and Emily. So Maya decide to go to NAT club to find out who A is. - A will frame someone to make the liars will believe it , and a misunderstanding with this framed person leads to a violent physical confrontation between Hanna and that framee (maybe someone like Melissa or Jason or Ella or Ashley). Mona help Hanna, and the frame gets injured and sent to a hospital (but eventually recovers). The liars, Mona and Maya will find out that this person was framed by A. - Mona wants to help Maya with her problems and join in the NAT with her. - By now, the liars and Hanna officially trust Mona after Mona tries to save them so Maya will help the liars and Mona too because she doesn't want to loose Emily again and she cares. - Maya also decide to protect Emily and the girls by not to tell them who -A is but she needs proof that he/she is really the new -A without telling them. - Maya will ask Emily to marry her and Emily will say yes. - She push Mona off the road then she got hit by a car by -A. As the liars run up to her and call 9-1-1 and yelling for help, but Maya will be alive in a coma. They all got text: I'm not done with all of you. This is just the beginning. So enjoy your lives while you can bitches. P.S. Hey Emily, Maya got some real experience to protect the love of her life. -A